Habia una vez
by Milena shields
Summary: este no es un cuento típico de princesas y dragones, vampiros y lobos, hermosos príncipes azules montados en su corcel blanco, ni mucho menos es una historia feliz, por todo lo contrario, es una historia llena de tristeza, de dol
1. fontfontCapítulo 1fontfont

Capitulo 1

Había una vez…. Jajajaja este no es un cuento típico de princesas y dragones, vampiros y lobos, hermosos príncipes azules montados en su corcel blanco, ni mucho menos es una historia feliz, por todo lo contrario, es una historia llena de tristeza, de dolor, pero también de mucho odio, si odio por la vida.

Les voy a contar mi historia mi nombre es Serena Tsukino Nací en Japón un 30 de junio pero por razones de la vida y de mi madre si a eso se le puede llamar mamá vivo en Inglaterra desde hace 15 años, mi madre Serenity Tsukino se embarazo a los 15 años del que sería mi padre, que por cierto no conozco ni su nombre, solo sé que tenia la edad de mi mamá y que era el capitán del equipo de fut bol americano en la escuela de Juban en Japón al enterarse que sería papá desapareció dejando a Serenity con el ¨problemita¨, mi abuelo Teodoro Tsukino un magnate millonario y viudo ayudo a mi desquiciada madre durante el embarazo y después de él, a los seis meses de haber nacido mi madre conoció a Harold Smith un señor ingles 20 años mayor que ella era un hombre insípido, frio y desquiciantemente estricto era muy rubio de ojos color verde, tenía una tez muy blanca, además de un mostacho grande y boscoso castaño, su porte siempre elegante que según Serenity fue lo que la enamoro, la verdad es que yo no le veo cualidades, además de que era un gran hotelero y muy rico, así que tres meses después se fugo con él, después de algunos meses nos llevo con él a vivir a Inglaterra, espero que Serenity cumpliera con su mayoría de edad para casarse con ella sin necesitar el permiso de Teodoro. Harold me odiaba por ser la hija bastarda del amor de su vida, la hija que le había arruinado la vida a tan corta edad, no soportaba tenerme cerca así que procuraba llevar a mi madre a sus viajes al extranjero dejándome en casa a cargo de niñeras, mi vida era muy solitaria. Serenity a pesar de ser tan joven no pudo volver a embarazarse jamás, así que ese era otro motivo para odiarme ya que según él yo ¨había descompuesto la fábrica de bebes¨ el muy imbécil, dure los primeros 8 años de mi vida culpándome porque la tarada de mi madre no podía tener un hermanito.

A los trece años me escape de una de las ¨niñeras¨ Mimet creo que se llamaba, que mas que ser niñera era la amante en turno de Harold, aproveche que el señor perfección entraba a escondidas de todos al cuarto de la rubia tonta que estaba en el área de empleados, la casa era muy grande y lujosa, es de dos pisos tenía 6 habitaciones con baño cada una en la parte superior y en la parte inferior estaba la biblioteca, el comedor, el recibidor donde estaban las escaleras principales, la sala principal, el área de entretenimiento, la cocina y a un lado de la cocina había dos recamaras de empleados ya que solo había 2 empleados Mimet una chica que no pasaba de los 20 años y Kaolinet que ya pasaba de los 40 ella era el ama de llaves y la única que realmente me entendía. Bueno en la cocina estaba la puerta que los empleados usaban, ese día llegue de la secundaria más temprano de lo normal ya que me había saltado matemáticas ya que se me hacen muy aburridas, no es por nada pero soy muy inteligente y Serenity no estaba, así que fui a la cocina y encontré a Harold con Mimet en pleno acto sexual, yo sin saber que hacer me Salí por la puerta de la cocina, sin que ellos me escucharan, me fui a la casa de una de mis amigas como sus padres estaban de viaje aprovechamos para hacer una fiesta Marina, Melanie y Melisa, nos emborrachamos hasta casi morirnos tomamos casi toda la cantina de la casa, cuando volví ¨a mi casa¨ ya pasaban de las 10 de la noche, estaba tan ebria que vomite en la entrada de la cocina y por mas que no quise hacer ruido me caí en la cocina y tire unas ollas que estaban en la barra se escucho un ruido tan estruendoso que cuando menos me di cuenta ya estaban todos mirándome en la entrada de la cocina, al verles la cara de susto que pusieron me solté riendo a carcajadas, no supe cómo ni cuándo Harold me tomo por el brazo y empezó a estrujarme, de malagradecida nunca me bajo dijo que era una alcohólica irresponsable, una bastarda que nunca debió de haber nacido, me provoco tanto que tuve que decir de sus andanzas con mi niñera, mi madre se molesto tanto pero con migo ya que andaba tan alcoholizada que no me creyó jamás, me dio una bofetada tan fuerte que caí al piso con el labio reventado, ese día fue la última vez que la mire al día siguiente estaba en un internado de señoritas en Londres donde he estado estos últimos tres años de mi vida, más que internado parece una cárcel, Serenity nunca viene a verme, ni llamarme, en navidad o en mi cumpleaños me depositan una cantidad muy grande de dinero.

Siempre estoy en el mismo lugar de mi oscura y parda habitación mirando por la ventana como mis compañeras se van los fines de semana al menos a recuperar un poco de su vida…

-serena ¿sigues en esa ventana?

-si... ah ¿y tu todavía no te vas? Le dije sin voltear a verla.

-estoy en eso y quiero que vengas conmigo.

-vamos René sabes que las madres no me van a dejar salir además una falta más y me expulsan ¡recuérdalo!

René es una hermosa chica de cabello rojizo alta y espigada, sus ojos son de un color marrón, la mandaron a esta cárcel por problemas de conducta igual que a mí, llego un año después de mi llegada y compartimos habitación, es la proveedora de lo que sea, no sé como lo hace pero trae de contrabando botellas del mejor whiskey del mundo además de las más exóticas drogas la mejor de todas es el éxtasis, jajaja estas monjitas no tienen todo bajo control.

De repente se escucho unos golpes en la puerta, cosa muy extraña ya que la hora de revisión era hasta dentro de dos horas.

Una de las monjas entro sin invitación, eso aun era más extraño, solo cuando venían a reprenderme hacían algo así.

-señorita Tsukino.

-si madre clarisa

-la superiora me ha mandado a buscarte, quiere que vayas ahora mismo a su oficina. Dando la media vuelta saliendo de la habitación.

-Maldición ahora qué demonios hice.

-será mejor que me vaya y recuerda que yo no estoy involucrada. Tomando su bolso y dejándome sola.

Decidí no tardarme tanto de todos modos tarde o temprano tendría que enfrentarme a la madre superiora, así que cuando llegue a su oficina, antes de siquiera tocar hice la cara de niña buena, la verdad es que me sale tan bien que gracias a ella no me han expulsado.

Toque, una, dos…

-adelante

-¿me mando a llamar? La madre superiora era una mujer muy estricta pero bondadosa ya andaba rayando en los 60 años su cabello canoso estaba tapado con el habito azul un poco desgastado, era muy delgada y a pesar de su edad era una mujer muy fuerte.

-serena te mande a llamar por qué; se levanto de su asiento y camino hacia donde yo estaba parada.- ayer tus padres sufrieron un terrible accidente.

De pronto el mundo se me vino encima Serenity tuvo un accidente, tuve que sentarme porque el pecho me dolía, sentía un hueco tan grande que por más que respirara no podía llenar.

-¿Serenity?

-lo siento mucho serena; me dijo tomando mis hombros- ninguno de los dos sobrevivió.

Por más que quise no pude llorar, la madres superiora hablaba, pero solo escuchaba murmullos, en mi mente quise encontrar algún recuerdo feliz con mi madre, pero no había nada, nada que me hiciera sentir dolor.

-¿serena?

Escuche la voz de un hombre, cuando levante la mirada allí estaba, era un hombre que nunca en mi vida había visto.

-mira serena este señor es Kengi Tsukino, es hermano de tu mamá.

Kengi tenía unos 40 años su cabello es castaño, su tez era blanca, no tan blanca como la de Serenity, además que usaba unas gafas de ñoño tenia buen porte.

-ella jamás me hablo de que tuviera un hermano.

-pues soy el hermano mayor de Serenity, ayer en cuanto nos enteramos del accidente, mi padre se fue a Inglaterra y se entero de que tú estabas aquí y vine por ti. Me dijo muy serio.

-recoge tus pertenencias, tu tío viene para llevarte a Japón donde residirás de ahora en adelante. Dijo la madre superiora.

La verdad es que salir de esta cárcel era un milagro, aun que no me daban gusto las circunstancias.

-pero… ¿el funeral?

-no te preocupes hija; me dijo Kengi –iremos primero a Inglaterra y después a Tokio.

Llegamos al funeral de Serenity y Harold, allí conocí a mi abuelo Teodoro Tsukino era un hombre de 60 años algo regordete, su cabello canoso se confundía con sus cabellos rubios y al igual que kengi usaba unos lentes muy finos, llevaba un traje negro muy elegante, su apariencia cansada y sus ojos azules estaban llenos de tristeza. Al verme parecía que un rayo de esperanza lo había llenado de paz. Serenity hablaba my poco de su padre bueno de hecho hablábamos muy poco, entre ella y yo había nula comunicación.

El funeral fue muy corto, después de todo el proceso fuimos a la que era mi antigua casa, estaba un notario, un hombre muy viejo era un milagro que siguiera vivo, el pensamiento hizo que me burlara interiormente.

Para mi sorpresa Harold me dejo como heredera universal, ya que no tenia familia y mi abuelo quedo como tutor, lo tenían bien planeado, ellos sí que sabían cómo joderme la vida.

Después de arreglar los documentos necesarios, abordamos un avión rumbo a Japón el que sería mi nuevo hogar.


	2. Chapter 2

Los personajes de esta historia no son mios sino de Naoko T.

Capitulo dos

Estaba en la habitación que me habían dado, Luna el ama de llaves me dijo que era la antigua habitación de Serenity y que Mina mi prima la que aun no conozco vino a decorarla, la verdad es que no esta tan mal.

La habitación era de color morado, en la cama negra que era de tamaño King había un edredón de color morado con flores negras y muchos cojines negros y morados, en frente de la cama había un peinador pequeño también negro y un taburete del mismo color, en una esquina había un espejo completo muy bonito también negro, no sé cómo le hizo esta chica para saber que el negro era mi color favorito, tengo mi propio baño grandísimo y negro pero lo mejor de todo es el súper mega armario que es casi del tamaño de mi habitación.

Estaba mirándome en el espejo que es completo, hace mucho que no me miraba, mi cabello rubio me llega un poquito más abajo de la cintura, soy delgada pero tengo mis curvas, mis pechos no son grandes ni pequeños sino mas bien proporcionados, mi trasero es grande y firme, mi cintura es muy pequeña, además de que estoy blanca como la porcelana gracias al internado, mi nariz respingada y pequeña, mis labios delgados y carnosos y mis ojos azules como el cielo. La verdad es que soy perfecta.

Después de mirarme en el espejo por más de 10 minutos decidí buscar que ponerme no tengo mucha ropa a un y por muy poco tiempo, ya que voy a buscar quien me lleve al mejor centro comercial de Tokio. Tome unos jeans y una blusa azul estraple y unas sandalias plateadas de piso, me recogí el cabello en una cola alta tome mi bolso y cuando abrí la puerta estaba una chica tratando de decidir si tocar o retirarse.

-hola ¿te puedo ayudar en algo? Le dije haciendo que volteara, lo que vi me sorprendió, la chica se perecía un poco a mi aun que tenía una hermosa piel bronceada, su cabello era rubio con destellos naranjas, sus ojos azules claros y su pequeña nariz, su cabello lo tenía recogido en una media cola con un moño rojo, vestía una blusa en color naranja tipo halter y una mini falda de mezclilla, unas sandalias de plataforma del mismo color de la blusa.

-hola mi nombre es mina Tsukino Aino y soy hija de kengi e ikuko Tsukino.

-hola soy serena pero eso ya lo sabes ¿verdad? Le dije sonriéndole, la verdad es que me sentía muy sola René no estaba aquí para consolarme ni mucho menos para abastecerme, así que estaba en abstinencia y eso me estaba poniendo un poco estresada.

-jejejeje; puso su mano detrás de la cabeza. Si yo venía, bueno es que yo… tenía ganas de conocerte. Me dijo muy sonrojada.

-pues ya nos conocemos. Le dije riéndome, esta chica es muy graciosa.

-si jejeje me dijo mi papá que tienes 16 igual que yo. Me pregunto esperando una respuesta.

-si tengo 16 y mi ropa aquí es escasa, ¿crees que podrías llevarme a un centro comercial?

-enserio ¿quieres ir conmigo a un centro comercial? Me dijo sorprendida.

-pues si quien más si no, es que no conozco a nadie.

-pues qué esperas vamos que es tarde.

Mientras caminábamos por el centro comercial iba conociendo más a mina es la más chica de tres hermanos, Haruka que tiene 22 años y estudia ingeniería industrial, sami de 19 estudia administración y ella de 16 que está en la preparatoria en juban, preparatoria a la cual estoy inscrita, según mi abuelo así que aproveche para comprar mis uniformes y útiles escolares.

Me platico de sus amigas y los chicos más guapos de la escuela, también me platico del chico que le gusta un tal yaten, de tanto escuchar su nombre ya lo aborrezco, qué más da.

Compre mucha ropa, zapatos y accesorios, de pronto a mina le dio hambre y cuando entrabamos a un restaurante de comida rápida, lo vi un chico el más guapo de todo el mundo su cabello negro azabache, sus ojos azul zafiro, alto, fornido, no sé porque cuando nos miramos una carga eléctrica recorrió mi espina dorsal.

-serena ¿Qué es lo que vas a ordenar?

-ammm, fruncí el ceño y la mire quería enseñarle al chico que había visto, pero cuando volví a mirar donde él había estado se había esfumado, por más que lo busque ya no estaba.

-¿Qué miras?

-nada olvídalo.

-¿Qué vas a ordenar?

-solo una ensalada y un agua sin gas.

-está bien vete a buscar un lugar yo luego te alcanzo.

-bueno; me fui a sentar buscando nuevamente al chico, pero fue en vano.

Al día siguiente me levante muy temprano para arreglarme, era mi primer día de clases y me sentía un poco nerviosa, ayer que fui a la casa de mina conocí a mamá ikuko una mujer muy linda y cariñosa, era una mujer de no más de 40 años, sus cabellos azul marino rizado le caía en cascada por la cintura, es una mujer hermosa y elegante, que quiere mucho a mina. Sentí un poco de celos hacia mi prima ¡como me hubiese gustado que Serenity fuera como ikuko!

Me puse el uniforme que consistía en una falda azul marino a cuadros verdes, una blusa blanca y un chaleco del mismo color que la falda, calcetas blancas hasta las rodillas y zapatos negros escolares, me recogí el cabello en una coleta alta.

Baje al comedor, pero mi abuelo ya se había ido, desde que había llegado aquí hace más de una semana no había vuelto a ver a Teodoro Tsukino ni a kengi No me gusta comer sola a pesar de que siempre lo he estado, así que me fui a la entrada principal a esperar a mina, que llego en un auto pequeño convertible color naranja, muy extravagante para mi gusto, pero muy moderno, me subí en el asiento del copiloto.

-¿estás nerviosa?

-no, más bien asustada, en Londres tenía buenas calificaciones y no sé cómo me vaya a ir aquí.

-sí, me dijo mi papá que eras una geniecillo, es por eso que mi abuelo decidió traerte con él.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?

Creo que había sido indiscreta con su comentario ya que sacudió las manos mucho.

-solo olvídalo ¿quieres?

-como sea, le dije mirando la calle.

Llegamos a la escuela de juban, era una escuela lujosa para niños ricos, camine detrás de mina que iba como gallina en su gallinero, hasta que se topo con otras tres chicas más y me presento como su adorada prima.

-ella es Emi mizuno.- una chica tímida, de cabellos cortos, con un porte elegante, la mejor del instituto, según mina, se sonrojo cuando mina presumió sus calificaciones.

-mucho gusto Emi.

-el gusto es mío, me dijo sonrojada.

-Lita kino.- una chica muy alta y un poco ruda, con una cara angelical, sus cabellos castaños agarrados en una cola y sus ojos marrón, era linda la niña no lo niego.

-mucho gusto lita.

-el gusto es mía serena, espero que te gusten los pasteles.- me dijo sonriéndome.

-lita hace unos pasteles deliciosos me dijo mina.

-vaya entonces espero probar uno muy pronto.

-y ella es Rei chiba.- una chica deslumbrante de cabellos negros, al verme me juzgo de arriba abajo, con esos ojos color violeta.

-mucho gusto Rei.

-ya es hora de entrar a clase.- dijo algo cortante, cosa que me sorprendió ya que a mí nadie me había tratado así.

-mina me puedes decir dónde está la dirección.- le dije a mina sin prestarle atención a esa chica.

-no te preocupes sere que yo te voy a guiar.- me dijo tomándome la mano para caminar detrás de ella.

-serena.- me grito lita.- te esperamos en receso, hice unos craozants y me encantaría que los pruebes.

-gracias le dije sonriéndole.

Mina me dejo afuera de la dirección cuando le secretaria me dijo que podía entrar, el director un hombre ya mayor me dio mi horario de clases, así que mi primera hora serian matemáticas avanzadas, estaría en clases con chicos mayores que yo y eso me encantaba.

Llegue al salón sin más esfuerzo, ya que le había preguntado a la secretaria como llegar, al entrar todos me miraron como si tuviera tres ojos, bueno que me quedaba ya que era la chica nueva y estábamos a mitad del ciclo escolar.

Para mi sorpresa Emi mizuno estaba en ese salón, me hizo una seña para sentarme a un lado de ella.

-hola de nuevo le dije.

-hola, no te preocupes en unos días te dejaran de ver como la chica nueva.- me dijo muy sonriente.

-eso espero.

En eso llego un profesor joven de no más de 30 años y unas gafas de fondo de botella y puso unos ejercicios de derivaciones, muy fáciles para mí, no tuve ningún problema para eso, en eso sentí una mirada detrás de mí, volteé discretamente y allí estaba el chico de ayer, con esos hermosos ojos azules que hipnotizaban.

La hora paso sin más complicaciones cuando sonó el timbre para el cambio de clases, lo vi tomar sus cosas y salir del salón acompañado de otros dos chicos, de coleta.

-el es Darién Chiba es hermano de mi amiga Rei.

-oh.- ¨que bien el chico más guapo de todo Tokio es hermano de esa chica pedante¨.

-los dos chicos que iban con el son taiki y yaten Kou. Me dijo algo sonrojada.

-a ti te gusta uno de esos chicos y me imagino que ha de ser taiki por que mina está enamorada de yaten.

-bueno yo, es que…

-no te preocupes no comentare nada.

-llegue a física cuántica y para mi sorpresa Darién también estaba allí, sentado en la última fila, según me dijo Emi que también está conmigo en esa clase, Darién es uno de los chicos más inteligentes de la escuela junto con taiki y ella, así que tendremos varias clases juntos, aun nadie nos ha presentado formalmente.

Sentía como su mirada me calaba en la espalda y muy discretamente lo miraba, pero él se volteaba inmediatamente, a la hora de receso, me fui con Emi hacia donde ellas siempre se esperaban. Estaban mina, lita y Rei discutiendo con otra chica de cabellos verdes, cuando nos acercamos y escuchamos lo último de la discusión.

-los becados no deberían de estar en esta escuela y tu pobretona, deberías de ir a una escuela de tu nivel, le dijo desdeñosamente.

-mira esmeralda deja de estar molestando, yo no te he hecho nada para que en cada oportunidad me estés molestando. Le dijo Rei casi llorando

-Claro que si me lo has hecho, tu sola presencia me indigna.

-pues entonces cámbiate de escuela le dijo lita muy molesta.

-jajaja se rio y me miro después me dijo en una forma de muy mal gusto- yo que tu no me juntaba con esta.

-yo sabré con quien juntarme y no me gusta que una estúpida como tú.- le dije apuntándola con el dedo en el pecho- me diga lo que tengo que hacer, ahora si me permites, que no tengo ganas de aguantar a gente sin cerebro a esta hora del día tarada, le sonreí sardónicamente.

Me miro colérica con una mano se hizo el cabello hacia atrás y se fue muy molesta.

-mira niñita estúpida, no necesito que nadie me defienda, mucho menos una tipa como tú, me dijo Rei.

-yo no te defendí, para mi tú te puedes ir al demonio, le dije dándome la media vuelta pero allí estaba él, así que lo saque de lado y me fui a la banca mas separada y escondida del instituto.

¨Pero quién demonios se cree esa tipa, además de que no le he hecho nada¨

-hola ¿eres la chica nueva no? Me dijo una chica pelirroja

-mmm si le dije torciendo la boca- soy serena Tsukino.

-soy Beril Black, vamos juntas en física y mate.

-disculpa no te había visto, le dije haciéndole una seña para que se sentara junto a mí.

-no te preocupes, mire que tuviste un problema con Esmeralda y Rei.

-sí, pero nada sin importancia. Le dije mirándola.

-Esmeralda es la chica más popular del colegio y no permite que nadie que no sea tan bella como ella entre a su círculo social.

-pues a mí me da igual ¿tú eres de su círculo?

-no claro que no, no soy tan rica como ella, jajajaja. Bueno la verdad es que le gane a su novio, entonces estoy vetada.

-bueno tu sí que eres sorprendente le dije riéndome.

Saco una cajetilla de cigarrillos.

-¿fumas?

-sí, me dijo ofreciéndome un cigarrillo.- encontré una chica igual que yo.

-ven te quiero presentar a unos amigos, que te van a agradar.

Me llevo a la mitad del patio, con un grupito de chicos y chicas se miraban algo rudos para mi gusto, pero no puedo pasarme toda mi vida sola, además que en el grupito de mina no fui aceptada.

-mira el es Demetrio.- un chico tipo dark muy guapo, de cabellos negros y ojos verdes además de que tiene n lunar muy sexi debajo del ojo derecho.

-hola Demetrio le dije dándole un beso en la mejilla, sentí que alguien me miraba con un poco de coraje, mire por encima del hombro y allí estaba Darién Chiba mirándome con ¿celos? Es una estupidez si ni siquiera nos han presentado.

-hola preciosa me dijo coqueteándome.- a pesar de ser tan guapo no era mi tipo.

-el dijo Beril sonriendo es Diamante y es mi novio.

-mucho gusto Diamante.

-el gusto es mío, me dijo sonriéndome, después le dio un beso tierno a Beril.- si que había amor.

-ella es Diana. Una chica morena de cabello negro y rizado de lentes, se miraba algo hippie.

-mucho gusto serena. Me dijo muy contenta

-el gusto es mío Diana.

Nos pasamos todo el receso platicando sobre lo que ellos hacían, si quería encontrar diversión en este lugar, ya lo encontré, Demetrio vivió en Londres hasta hace un par de años atrás así que sabe cómo se mueven las chicas naice como él dice, además de rico y guapo es un diler.

A la hora de salida los chicos me llevaron a mi casa, ni si quiera espere a mina para que me trajera, entre pronto a mi habitación para arreglarme por que saldría con mis nuevos amigos de fiesta, pronto me metí a darme una ducha rápida tome unos jeans azules desgastados, una blusa blanca y unas botas altas que me llegaban hasta la rodilla negras muy bonitas tome una chamarra negra, me alacié el cabello, me puse perfume y ya cuando iba de salida.

-sere ¿puedo entrar?

-hola mina, pensé que irías con tus amigas al centro comercial.

-sí, pero yo creí que ibas a venir conmigo.

-no mina, lo siento, además no les caí bien a tus amigas y ya tengo una cita con mis nuevos amigos.

-no es eso sere, lo que pasa es que Rei es un poco tosca, ella quiere pedirte una disculpa.

-no te preocupes si, le dije mirándome nuevamente en el espejo, tome mi bolso y me dirigí a la puerta.

-serena…

-dime

-vas a salir con los chicos con los que estabas en la escuela.

-sí, voy a salir con ellos.

-ten cuidado por favor.

-no te preocupes, si quieres el sábado vamos de compras ¿Qué te parece?

-perfecto.- me dijo abrazándome.

-bueno chica yo me tengo que ir. Le dije saliendo de la habitación dejándola preocupada, bueno que más da.

Llegue al parque numero 10 donde los chicos me estaban esperando, de allí nos fuimos a la casa de Beril, sus padres no estaban, andaban en algún lugar del país según Beril, empezamos la fiesta con whiskey, recordando viejos tiempos, a pesar consumir alcohol y drogas, no soy dependiente de ellas, puedo estar por mucho tiempo sin drogarme y sin tomar, pero también puedo estar varios días sin comer.

Por esta vez solo tome hasta embriagarme a pesar de eso llegue temprano a la casa, mi abuelo no estaba para variar, subí a mi habitación y me tire en la cama sin cambiarme de ropa, me quede dormida inmediatamente, a la mañana siguiente me levante muy temprano me di un muy buen baño, me arregle el cabello y busque unos lentes de sol, ya que se me notaba la cruda realidad, no quise que mina pasara por mi ya que también iba a pasar por sus demás amigas, así que opte por caminar, llegue más temprano de lo normal a la escuela así que aproveche para hacer la tarea de matemáticas que era la primera hora después de diez minutos de haber llegado ya estaba por terminar los problemas, cuando escuche que alguien entraba al salón, era él, el chico que me robaba la respiración.

-hola, soy Darién chiba.- me dijo un poco nervioso.

-hola serena Tsukino. Le dije muy cortante.

-si mina me dijo que eres su prima verdad

-sí, le dije y mire de nuevo mi cuaderno.

-quería agradecerte por defender a Rei y poner a Esmeralda en su lugar.

-yo no defendí a nadie, mucho menos a Rei, ahora si me permites.

Se fue dejándome terminar los problemas, yo tenía una vida muy complicada y no quería complicarle la vida a nadie más, así que sería mejor alejarme de la gente decente antes de contaminarlos con mi forma de vida…

Darién pov

Mi nombre es Darién Chiba tengo 17 años y soy el segundo de 4 hijos, mi hermano Seiya tiene 22 años y es el mayor, Rei de 16 y la pequeña Hotaru de 10, somos una familia muy unida.

Soy hijo de Zafiro y Neherenia Chiba, nosotros no tenemos la posición social de todos los demás chicos de la escuela, de hecho mi padre es administrador de empresas y es la mano derecha de Teodoro y kengi Tsukino, el trabaja ayudando a manejar la administración de los hoteles Tsukino y yo quiero seguir sus pasos así que trabajo medio turno en el hotel como mensajero.

Gracias a los Tsukino es que nosotros tenemos una beca en el instituto juban, mis padres son unas personas formidables siempre nos han dado todo lo que han podido y nosotros no tenemos nada que reprocharles.

Estar de becados en el instituto juban es muy complicado ya que los chicos no aceptan a personas de distinto nivel social, pero gracias a dios tenemos amigos formidables.

Ayer fui de paseo con mis amigos yaten y taiki Kou de 17 y 18 años, decidimos ir a un centro comercial para pasar el domingo sin escuela ni deberes, yaten y taiki a pesar de ser niños ricos trabajan conmigo en uno de los hoteles de los Tsukino, dicen que quieren ganar su dinero por merito propio que estar de paracitos en su casa, así que el domingo sin decirle a mi hermana nada para que no quisiera ir con nosotros.

-wooow mira esas chicas dijo yaten guiñándole un ojo a una chica castaña que pasaba a un lado de nosotros.

- jajajaja anda galán si te viera mina ya estarías muerto le dijo taiki

-hay taiki cállate ya te dije que mina y yo solo somos amigos, además a mi no me gustan las niñas escandalosas y ella no es escandalosa si no lo que le sigue.

-si tú dices le respondió taiki levantando los hombros.

-oye Darién ¿tu porque estas tan callado?

-es que ustedes dos siempre pelean por lo mismo, jajajaja y es muy divertido ver cómo te le escondes a mina.

-deberás yaten le huyes peor que a la peste. Dijo taiki muy divertido.

-es que es muy hostigosa. Dijo yaten muy molesto

-mejor vamos a comer que tengo hambre les dije, llegamos al restaurante de comida rápida, ordenamos y comimos muy a gusto entre bromas y anécdotas, me levante para ir al sanitario cuando Salí los chicos estaban escondidos entre uno de los muros cuando me miraban me hacían señas que no entendía para nada, así que trate de mirar lo que ellos querían que viera y allí estaba el problema mina estaba ordenando me fije para ver si venía con Rei pero lo que vi me dejo petrificado, era una chica realmente hermosa blanca como la porcelana y unos cabellos dorados como el sol, una nariz pequeña y respingada, nuestras miradas se cruzaron y vi sus hermosos ojos azules pero vacios, parecía una chica prepotente, fría como el hielo pero hermosa como la luna, sentí como una electricidad recorrió mi espina dorsal, decidí preguntarle su nombre cuando yaten me tomo por el brazo y me saco casi arrastras del lugar.

El resto del domingo decidimos pasarlo en la casa de los chicos ya que yaten no quería encontrarse con mina, a la mañana siguiente, llegue a la escuela junto con Rei era un poco extraño llegar con ella, por lo regular ella se iba en el auto de una de sus amigas pero mina que es la dueña del auto llevaría a su prima al instituto al parecer acababa de llegar de algún lugar de Europa.

Llegue al salón de clases la primera hora tenia matemáticas avanzadas el profesor para colmo ya tenía 10 minutos de retraso era un maestro de nos 40 y pico flaco y tartamudeaba me senté en mi banca de siempre al final de la fila ya este era mi último semestre para terminar y comenzar la universidad mi deseo es estudiar administración de empresas igual que mi papá, decidí sacar el libro de mate para avanzar los ejercicios que de seguro nos pondría en eso estaba cuando la vi entrar al salón era la misma chica del restaurante, la chica de hermosos cabellos dorados, se sentó a un lado de Emi sin ni siquiera mirarme por lo que vi ya se conocían por que inmediatamente comenzaron a platicar, al fin había llegado el profesor ni si quiera se dé que trato la clase porque no podía dejar de verla ayer me había quedado corto, es más que hermosa de pronto voltio a verme y me puse tan nervioso que mire al pizarrón por primera vez en toda la hora fingiendo atención.

La hora paso y para mi buena o mala suerte ella estaba también en física cuántica si la seguía viendo a ella en vez de poner atención reprobaría el semestre, ella me miraba de reojo, a la hora de recreo estaba Rei peleando con Esmeralda siempre era lo mismo, Esmeralda no nos quería por ser los becados de la escuela así que de peste no nos bajaba, bueno al menos solo a Rei ya que a mi sus comentarios nunca me afectaron, Rei ya me había advertido que a la próxima vez que Esmeralda y su sequito la molestaran la iba a moler a golpes así que me acerque por si las dudas y tenía que separarlas y allí estaba serena ¨defendiendo a mi hermana¨ o eso fue lo que pensé.

-los becados no deberían de estar en esta escuela y tu pobretona, deberías de ir a una escuela de tu nivel, le dijo a Rei mi hermana quería llorar de coraje pero se contuvo.

-mira esmeralda deja de estar molestando, yo no te he hecho nada para que en cada oportunidad me estés molestando. Le dijo yo creí que en ese momento la agarraba de las greñas y la arrastraba por todo el instituto.

-Claro que si me lo has hecho, tu sola presencia me indigna.

-pues entonces cámbiate de escuela le dijo lita muy molesta.

-jajaja se rio después le dijo a serena- yo que tu no me juntaba con esta.

-yo sabré con quien juntarme y no me gusta que una estúpida como tú.- le dijo apuntándola con el dedo en el pecho- me diga lo que tengo que hacer, ahora si me permites, que no tengo ganas de aguantar a gente sin cerebro a esta hora del día tarada. Le dijo burlándose de ella, lo que hizo serena me encanto ya que nadie había puesto en su lugar a Esmeralda. Esta se fue muy molesta.

Yo creí que Rei le agradecería a serena por haberla defendido pero mi hermana es muy colérica y orgullosa así que hizo todo lo contrario.

-mira niñita estúpida, no necesito que nadie me defienda, mucho menos una tipa como tú, le dijo Rei a serena quería desquitarse con alguien y lo hizo con la manos indicada.

-yo no te defendí, para mi tú te puedes ir al demonio, le dijo dándose la media vuelta casi se topo conmigo pero me empujo como si yo la hubiese ofendido.

Mire a Rei muy desilusionado.- no se vale lo que le dijiste Rei, ella no te hizo nada malo.

-si Rei sere no te hizo nada le dijo mina molesta.

-hay amiga deberías disculparte con serena. Le dijo Emi.

-yo solo…

Me acerque para abrazarla – sé que es muy difícil esta situación para ti Rei, pero no te debiste de haber desquitado con la única que ha podido poner en su lugar a Esmeralda.

-tienes razón voy a buscar una oportunidad para disculparme con ella.

-pues yo tengo la oportunidad perfecta dijo mina muy emocionada hoy que vallamos al centro comercial ya había quedado con ella que saldríamos todas hoy así que aprovechas.

-bueno mientras ustedes se ponen de acuerdo yo voy a ir a buscar a los chicos: en eso me di media vuelta y allí estaba serena con el ¨grupito de los problemáticos¨ no me gusto nada la forma en que saludo a Demetrio, no sé por qué sentí tanto coraje, ella me miro de una manera fría y prepotente y regreso a la conversación que tenia con ellos.

-¿ya viste a serena esta con Beril? Le dijo lita a mina.

-sí, hay solo espero que no se empiece a juntar con ellos. Dijo mina preocupada

-a lo mejor solo es porque no conoce a nadie dijo Emi.

-hay no es que yo tengo la culpa dijo Rei muy apenada, no debí tratarla tan mal.

-no te preocupes eso lo arreglaremos, hoy le dijo mina, además yo voy hablar con sere para que no se siga juntando con ellos.

-bueno yo me voy al salón, nos vemos a la salida Rei, le dije molesto.

Llegue al salón pero en esta clase no estaba conmigo fue la hora más larga de mi vida, en la siguiente clase tampoco apareció y a la hora de salida estaba Rei esperándome junto con sus amigas pero ella no estaba.- nos vamos le dije a Rei.

-yo los llevo dijo mina creo que serena no me espero así que vámonos nos dijo. Me subí junto con ellas al auto.

Cuando llegamos a la casa le pedí a Rei que me platicara como le había ido con serena en cuanto regresara del centro comercial, mi mamá ya tenía la comida preparada ya todo listo para comer, siempre comíamos en familia y platicábamos lo que nos había pasado en el transcurso del día Zafiro y Seiya platicaban sobre la facultad y aventuras grandiosas que hacían que nos muriéramos de la risa, después de la comida mi papá y yo no fuimos al hotel donde trabajábamos, rogaba por que el día se fuera más rápido de lo normal, pero parecía que el reloj quería torturarme los minutos no pasaban, llegue a la casa después de mi hora de salida me puse a estudiar.

-¿hermanito puedo entrar? Me dijo Rei

-si pasa le dije- ¿tiene mucho que llegaste?

-sí, fuimos al cine y regresamos temprano.

-¿Cómo les fue?

-bien pero no pude disculparme con serena por qué no fue.

-¿y eso? Le dije mirándola a los ojos

-pues según mina tenia cosas que hacer, me dijo levantando los hombros.

-¿te gusta verdad? Me dijo sentándose en mi cama.

-¿quién? Le dije volviendo a retomar la lectura.

-la prima de mina, ella te gusta, hermanito ella es una chica superficial y muy rica jamás se fijaría en alguien como nosotros.

-mira chaparra si me gusta o no es mi problema, además mina también es muy rica y mira es una de tus mejores amigas ¿no? Que te hace pensar que ella no es igual.

-por su mirada, es fría y prepotente, además por que se junto con Beril y su grupito a la primera si a leguas se nota lo que son.

-tal vez porque tú la rechazaste en público y no encontró con quien más juntarse.

-ahora me lo recriminas.

-no Rei es solo que no está bien juzgar a las personas a la primera.

-será lo que quieras me dijo levantándose de la cama pero esa chica tiene algo que no me gusta se salió muy molesta por lo que le dije.

-¨ojala y pronto se le pase¨ pensé.

A la mañana siguiente llegue muy temprano al salón de clases y ella estaba sentada en el mismo lugar de ayer, pero sus ojos estaban rojos y ella se notaba un poco pálida. Decidí darle las gracias por defender a la chaparra.

-hola, soy Darién chiba.- le dije esperando que no se notara lo nervioso que estaba.

-hola serena Tsukino. Me dijo con una voz aterciopelada y cortante

-si mina me dijo que eres su prima verdad, le dije, pero que manera más estúpida de sacar conversación.

-sí, le dije y mire de nuevo mi cuaderno.

-quería agradecerte por defender a Rei y poner a Esmeralda en su lugar.

-yo no defendí a nadie, mucho menos a Rei, ahora si me permites. Me dijo corriéndome ya que volvió a ponerle atención a lo que estaba haciendo.

Me senté en la banca de siempre y espere solo espere para que me regalara una mirada, una sonrisa, pero nada, me ignoro por el resto del día igual que a las chicas, con mina dirigió unas cuantas palabras y se fue con Beril y con Diamante después de la hora de salida.

Los días pasaban y ella seguía ignorándome no platicaba con nadie, yo siempre la observaba en las clases y en la hora de recreo, estos últimos días se miraba muy pálida y demacrada, siempre traía una botella de agua con ella antes era hermosa con curvas que hacía que predominara su belleza, ahora estaba más delgada.

- gracias a a todas por sus comentarios…

Mony!


End file.
